Someone like you
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Arakita não gostava como aquele rapaz estava sempre mastigando alguma coisa e seu amor desajustado por coelhos; ele também não suportava a voz serena, a falta de emoção e excessiva compostura. Entretanto, nada o enervava mais do que não conseguir tirar aquela pessoa de seus pensamentos e coração...


- Yowamushi Pedal e seus personagens pertencem a Wataru Watanabe;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- Capa da fanfic: pixiv

* * *

**Someone like you**

**When you say love is a simple chemical reaction**

Quando você diz que o amor é uma simples reação química

**Can't say I agree**

Não posso dizer que concordo

**'Cause my chemical, yeah, left me a beautiful disaster**

Porque minha química, sim, deixou-me um belo disastre

**Still love's all I see **

E ainda assim amor é tudo o que vejo** — Anna Nalick, Catalyst**

"Eu vou!"

"Certo."

"Eu realmente vou!"

"Eu ouvi."

"Eu não vou mais voltar, entendeu?!"

"Você vai."

"Não vou!"

"Vai."

"NÃO VOU!"

A porta foi fechada com tanta violência que o som ecoou em seus ouvidos durante o percurso pelo corredor. Cada passo era dado com exagerada velocidade e a respiração era alta e descompassada, denunciando que seu humor estava ruim. Não, péssimo.

Seu objetivo estava no próximo corredor, mais especificamente o último quarto do segundo andar. _Eu vou matá-lo! Eu juro que dessa vez vou matá-lo! _Os pensamentos assassinos coincidiram com a porta de número 15, que foi aberta sem resguardo, aviso ou até mesmo educação.

"OI!" A voz alta soou por todo o cômodo, fazendo seu único habitante erguer o rosto da escrivaninha.

"Ah! Arakita-san, boa noite."

"Você, Manami, fora!" Arakita entrou e apontou para o corredor. "Estamos trocando de quarto!"

"Eh?" Manami ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Mas eu moro aqui..."

"Não mais. A partir de hoje _eu_ moro aqui! Vamos, fora, fora!"

O rapaz de cabelos azulados ergueu-se ao ver-se enxotado de seu próprio quarto. Arakita não fez perguntas, apenas repetiu várias e várias vezes que daquela noite em diante ele não continuaria em seu quarto. Manami tentou argumentar, mas a cada palavra dita com compreensão ele recebia meia dúzia de gritos e ameaças vazias.

"Vamos, vamos! Eu não tenho o dia todo!"

A risada veio do lado de fora, porém, parou quando chegou à porta. O moreno conhecia aquele timbre e principalmente o que viria em seguida. _Eu me esqueci do _outro_..._

"Esqueça, Manami, você pode ficar." Ele virou-se e apontou para aquele que havia acabado de chegar. "Toudou, você sai! Morar com Manami é bem menos estressante. Você fala demais, fora!"

"Eh?" Toudou afastou momentaneamente os lábios do aparelho celular, somente para voltar à ligação com a voz trêmula. "E-Eu ligo mais tarde, Maki-chan. Não durma! Espere minha ligação!"

Toudou adentrou ao quarto e exigiu uma explicação que não aconteceu. _Um atrás do outro. Por que essas pessoas não entendem?! _Arakita manteve a palavra, avisando que passaria a noite naquele quarto e que nada no mundo o faria retornar para o segundo andar. Manami tentou contornar a situação, no entanto, depois de cinco minutos de discussões ridículas, seu colega de quarto pediu gentilmente que o kouhai passasse aquela noite em outro lugar.

"Eu realmente não me importo, Toudou-san, mas eu não acho que seja a solução. Se Arakita-san brigou com Shinkai-san nós não deveríamos nos intrometer?"

"Não se preocupe com isso, Manami. _Eu_ estou aqui, então _tudo_ ficará bem."

"Certo..."

Manami pegou uma troca de roupas limpas e seu travesseiro, deixando o quarto com um par de belos e preocupados olhos azuis. Toudou seguiu atrás, afirmando que o escoltaria até sua residência provisória e que retornaria em um piscar de olhos. O moreno jogou-se na cama do lado direito, fechando os olhos e suspirando. _Eu não trouxe nada... pijama, travesseiro ou escova de dentes._

Os olhos negros fitaram o cômodo e um gosto amargo alastrou-se por sua boca. _É o mesmo tipo de quarto, mas por que parece tão diferente?_ Não havia comida sobre nenhuma das escrivaninhas ou coelhos de pelúcia jogados na cama. _É impressão minha ou esta cama é muito maior? _Ele virou-se pelo colchão, estranhando ter tanto espaço para movimentar-se. _Não é isso. Eu me acostumei a dormir com companhia._

Aquele pensamento o fez morder o lábio inferior, virando-se na direção da parede e fechando os olhos. _Se eu dormir antes que Toudou retorne pouparei minutos de falatório chato e desnecessário._ A ideia parecia ótima na teoria, contudo, mostrou-se ineficaz na prática. O sono não chegou e seu novo colega de quarto retornou muito mais rápido do que o esperado.

"Aqui."

Algo macio atingiu sua cabeça e o cheiro de shampoo de canela o fez sentar-se na cama unicamente para atirar o travesseiro para longe. O objeto foi segurado por um sério e belo rapaz, que trazia em mãos algumas roupas e uma escova de dente de cabo vermelho.

"Shinkai pediu que eu entregasse. Você deveria estar agradecido."

As provisões foram depositadas sobre a escrivaninha de Manami e Toudou sentou-se em sua cama, cruzando as pernas e os braços. A pose irritou-o profundamente e por um momento Arakita arrependeu-se de ter arremessado o travesseiro. Ele certamente precisaria dele.

"Certo, eu estou aqui, então vamos conversar!"

"Hã?!"

"Sobre o seu problema! Eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu, e não existe melhor pessoa nesse dormitório para falar sobre relacionamentos do que eu!"

"Você?" Ele apertou os olhos. "Não me faça rir! Você é a última pessoa a falar de relacionamentos, Toudou. Acha que esqueci o que aconteceu mês passado?"

A segurança e confiança vacilaram e foi fácil perceber que aquele assunto ainda era um tabu. Toudou engoliu seco e tentou manter a compostura, entretanto, seria impossível não notar o modo como seus olhos tremeram e seu largo sorriso vacilou. _Talvez eu tenha ido longe demais..._

Há cerca de um mês, em um final de semana, os colegas de clube decidiram maratonar alguns filmes de terror. _Nós estávamos no terceiro quando fizemos uma pausa para o banho. _Ele e moreno foram os últimos no sorteio e precisaram esperar os demais retornarem. Apenas três chuveiros do vestiário estavam com água quente e ninguém se aventuraria a tomar banho gelado no meio do inverno. _Toudou jogou-se em cima da cama de Fuku-chan e tirou o celular do bolso. Eu sabia que ele estava ligando para o estranho de Sohoku, então não dei importância, porém..._

Arakita jamais esqueceria aquela noite, pois foi o dia que suas dúvidas se transformaram em certezas. Toudou esperou alegremente os toques e, quando a pessoa atendeu, foi como se de repente o sol houvesse sido roubado e não existisse nada além da noite. _Ele sentou-se na cama no mesmo instante e perguntou quem falava do outro lado. Eu nunca o vi tão sério._

A curta conversa só seria descoberta mais tarde, todavia, por cerca de trinta segundos o amigo se transformou. O alegre e excessivamente confiante rapaz que tinha um sorriso e uma piscadela para todos tornou-se sério, agradecendo pela informação e desligando o telefone como se ouvisse uma notícia triste. _Fuku-chan e os demais retornaram e nós fomos para o banheiro. Ele não voltou a conversar, tomou um rápido banho e foi para o quarto, onde se trancou e permaneceu até metade do dia seguinte._

A verdade apareceu na noite seguinte e personificada na figura do peculiar aluno do colégio Sohoku.

Makishima visitava o dormitório raramente, mas sempre com aviso prévio. _Manami estranhamente volta para casa nesses dias..._ Naquele domingo, o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados desculpou-se por aparecer sem avisos e seguiu direto para o quarto de Toudou. _Eu não sei o que eles conversaram. Tudo ficou quieto e Makishima foi embora depois de uma hora. Foi estranho. De repente eles pareceram como qualquer outro casal._

O estudante de Sohoku não passou a noite no dormitório, porém, conseguiu fazer Toudou deixar o quarto, pelo menos no dia seguinte. Arakita não ouviu diretamente a história, que chegou até seu conhecimento somente o que foi mencionado por Fukutomi. _Aparentemente, ao fazer a ligação no sábado, uma voz feminina atendeu ao telefone, identificando-se como a garota responsável pelo clube de ciclismo. Ela informou que Makishima havia esquecido o telefone no vestiário e que o entregaria na segunda-feira._

Por dias ele tentou entender porque um mal-entendido tão ridículo poderia ter ganhado proporções tão imensas, pois, em sua opinião, o amigo estava fazendo tempestade em copo d' água. Um segundo ponto de vista chegou a ele através de alguém que não deveria ser lembrado, no entanto, possuía mais sensibilidade do que aparentava. _Hayato disse que Toudou não se chateou porque a garota atendeu a ligação, mas sim porque Makishima não avisou que havia perdido o telefone._ A ideia ainda parecia exagerada, contudo, Arakita acabou compreendendo — embora a contragosto — porque Toudou agira daquele modo. _Desde o começo ele deixou claro que era louco por aquele rapaz._

A primeira vez que o moreno falou sobre Makishima foi em um final de treino.

Como esperado, várias garotas o congratularam, oferecendo flores e doces. Toudou sempre foi o mais popular, recebendo confissões quase diárias e tornando-se o preferido entre as garotas. Entretanto, ele nunca fora visto com uma namorada e naquele dia Arakita fez a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça há semanas.

"Oi, Toudou! Como você não está saindo com duas ou três dessas garotas? Elas vêm aqui todos os dias!"

"Elas são adoráveis, não? Mas eu não posso ser infiel! Eu já tenho alguém."

"É a famosa 'Maki-chan'?" Até mesmo Fukutomi mostrou-se curioso.

"Sim, Maki-chan é meu mundo." Toudou terminou de amarrar os tênis e ergueu o rosto. "Mas Maki-chan é um rapaz. Eu tenho um _namorado_ e não namorada."

_Eu não consegui me mexer. Fuku-chan congratulou-o, mas tudo o que eu fiz foi permanecer parado._ Arakita nunca havia conhecido um rapaz que gostasse de outros rapazes, e a ideia parecia ainda mais absurda por ser justamente Toudou, uma espécie de Don Juan. Todavia, ele só compreenderia totalmente a extensão daquela conversa um ano depois, quando se veria em uma situação estranhamente similar...

Aquelas lembranças só serviram para deixá-lo irritado por saber que mais alguém tinha conhecimento de seu problema. _Nós fomos discretos e não falamos para ninguém. Como ele descobriu?_ O moreno soltou vários "tsk", que foram seguidos por olhares raivosos e pesados, mas que não surtiram efeito em seu interlocutor, que permanecia na mesma posição.

"Se não quiser falar eu não irei te forçar, mas saiba que Shinkai me pediu para ficar de olho em você. Ele está preocupado."

"Como você descobriu?" A pergunta foi feita diretamente. De nada adiantaria andar em círculos.

"Eu desconfiei. Grande parte das vezes que você perdeu a cabeça envolvia o Shinkai, como agora... Não acredito que alguém possa se importar tanto com um mero colega de clube."

"Alguém mais sabe? F-Fuku-chan, sabe?" A saliva pareceu ficar presa em sua garganta. A simples imagem do capitão descobrindo que ele, Yasutomo Arakita, estava em uma relação homossexual com outro colega de clube — para não dizer o _melhor amigo_ de Fukutomi — era demais para seu pobre coração.

"Não, mas se você continuar a agir dessa maneira é uma questão de tempo até que descubram."

O comentário foi feito com uma estranha voz séria que aparecia apenas em situações como aquela. Toudou poderia aparentar e agir como um perfeito idiota na maior parte do tempo, porém, em alguns raros momentos ele sabia exatamente comportar-se como um ser humano normal.

"Nada aconteceu," Arakita coçou a nuca e pela primeira vez naquela última hora seu tom de voz saiu normal e sem exaltações, "diga a Manami que amanhã ele pode ter o quarto de volta."

Toudou ofereceu um meio sorriso, ficando em pé e colocando a mão no bolso da calça esportiva. O aparelho celular dançou em seus dedos e não seria preciso ser a pessoa mais inteligente da face da Terra para saber a quem pertencia o número #1 de sua agenda de telefones.

"Ah! Maki-chan, sou eu!"

A porta foi aberta e fechada com certo charme e o moreno jogou-se na cama uma segunda vez, afundando o rosto no colchão e esperando que aquele amargo sentimento de derrota pudesse desaparecer na próxima vez que ele abrisse os olhos.

**x**

Era tarde da noite quando Arakita sentou-se na cama e decidiu que não conseguiria permanecer naquele quarto. Depois de passar horas virando-se de um lado para o outro, tentando posições e usando até mesmo táticas infantis para que o sono chegasse e o novo dia nascesse, ele percebeu que seria impossível. Nada. O colchão era duro, os cobertores cheiravam a Manami e Toudou volta e meia falava sozinho. _Eu preciso sair daqui..._

Durante a noite, as luzes dos corredores se alternavam para que o prédio não ficasse totalmente às escuras. Não havia sons e o moreno quase podia ouvir as batidas de seu próprio coração enquanto desbravava o corredor solitário vestindo um simples conjunto de moletom vermelho, que se mostrou eficaz naquela fresca noite de primavera.

Ele teve tempo para pensar.

Toudou deixou o quarto e só retornou depois do jantar e ainda ao telefone. _Eu não sei como aquele cara aguenta o Toudou. Ele é muito pegajoso. _Nesse meio tempo Arakita ficou deitado, os olhos fixos no teto e refletindo sobre sua própria situação. Era difícil admitir que o colega de quarto provisório estivesse certo quando disse que não seria possível fugir do problema por muito tempo. _Eu saí sem nenhuma explicação e sabendo que a volta seria muito pior._

Lembrar-se da expressão branca no rosto de Shinkai tornava tudo pior. Os olhos sem emoção, os lábios formando um meio sorriso e uma voz confiante que passava a impressão de uma estranha maturidade. Ele odiava isso. Detestava o modo como aquele rapaz conseguia tirá-lo do sério com uma autoconfiança inexistente e que sempre o fazia sentir-se inferior, como se, depois de todos esses anos, ele ainda fosse aquele delinquente que confrontou Fukutomi por não ser capaz de resolver seus próprios assuntos.

Arakita parou antes de subir o primeiro degrau da escadaria. A quem ele queria enganar? A discussão sem sentido, os gritos, a fuga para o quarto alheio e a expulsão de Manami... ele era _exatamente_ como costuma ser e aquela realização o vez apertar o corrimão e trincar os dentes. Não era justo que depois de quase dois anos ele estivesse no mesmo lugar e agindo da mesma maneira intransigente e infantilóide. _Eu não sou mais uma criança e o que fazemos não é coisa de criança... merda!_

Os dois lances de escadas foram transpostos por passos vagarosos e incertos. O que dizer? Haveria ainda alguma coisa a ser dita? Quantas vezes ele já não se dirigiu àquela pessoa, decidido a colocar um fim naquela relação absurda e impossível? Contudo, não importava realmente qual fosse o motivo do desentendimento, na manhã seguinte ele acordaria nos braços de um inconsciente ruivo, que dormiria como se não houvesse preocupações no mundo enquanto sonhava com comida e coelhos.

A familiar porta surgiu mais rápido do que o esperado. Seus sentimentos ainda não haviam sido esclarecidos e uma parte dele suspeitava que talvez fosse cedo demais para um entendimento. O gosto da discussão ainda estava rico em sua boca e recordar-se do motivo que o fez abandonar seu próprio quarto o incomodava muito mais do que a ideia de colocar o orgulho dentro do bolso da calça e confrontar a razão daquela insônia.

Por alguns minutos ele nada fez além de encarar a porta, decidindo se deveria bater ou simplesmente abri-la. Não havia relógios no quarto de Toudou, então só existia a desconfiança de que horas poderiam ser. _Não há alunos perambulando por ai ou sons de carros. Deve ser madrugada. _O moreno sabia que aquela atitude poderia se mostrar uma completa perda de tempo, uma vez que, quando aquele pedaço de madeira fosse aberto, as pessoas dentro do cômodo estariam dormindo profundamente.

Ele desistiu de bater educadamente e sua mão direita simplesmente girou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta. O fundo de seu estômago dava voltas e os onigiris trazidos por Toudou não foram suficientes para matar a fome de um saudável rapaz de 17 anos. _Eu não me importo. Eu apenas _tenho_ que vê-lo._ Naquela parte do corredor, em frente ao quarto, estava uma das raras lâmpadas que eram mantidas acessas durante a noite, portanto, não haveria outra explicação. Porque, intimamente, Arakita jamais assumiria que esteve concentrado demais para perceber que havia luz saindo por baixo da porta.

Havia vida no quarto e ela ergueu seus cansados olhos azuis e abaixou o livro que tinha em mãos. A luz vinha da luminária em cima da escrivaninha, que fora puxada até a ponta para clarear aquele lado do quarto. Arakita engoliu seco e seus olhos foram automaticamente para a cama do lado direito; sua cama. Nada. Não havia ninguém ou sinal de que alguém houvesse deitado sobre ela, e a colcha continuava arrumada.

Shinkai fechou o livro e o colocou jeitosamente na escrivaninha localizada logo atrás da cama. Os dois se entreolharam e o moreno entrou, fechando a porta e caminhando na direção da cama. Em determinado momento o ruivo ergueu a fina manta que cobria metade de seu corpo e a raiva sentida pareceu dar lugar àquele morno sentimento que brincava com seu coração todas as vezes que estavam sozinhos.

Arakita entrou debaixo da manta e seu rosto escondeu-e no peitoral de Shinkai. Duas grandes mãos tocaram seus cabelos e seu corpo todo se arrepiou ao reconhecê-lo. _Eu deveria socá-lo e não permitir que ele me tocasse com essa intimidade._

"Eu te odeio..."

"Hm..."

"Eu _realmente_ odeio..."

"Hm... você me ama."

Ele ergueu a cabeça, lançando um olhar raivoso. Um desagradável déjà vu o fez sentar-se e virar o rosto na direção de sua cama vazia. Aquele assunto estava se repetindo e, se eles brigassem novamente, haveria outro lugar para fugir? _Não quero passar a noite ouvindo aquele idiota do Toudou chamar o Makishima. É nojento!_

"Para onde foi o Manami?"

"Ele pediu para passar a noite no quarto do capitão."

"Você estava sozinho esse tempo todo?"

"Eu estava te esperando." Arakita engoliu seco. Era difícil manter a indiferença. "Eu sabia que você voltaria."

"É mesmo?" O comentário o enfureceu.

"Você está ficando irritado por motivos errados, como sempre." O ruivo tinha o habitual tom de voz amigável. Nada parecia ser capaz de aborrecê-lo ou tirá-lo do sério. "Eu sabia que você retornaria, porque dormir no mesmo quarto que Toudou é, digamos, _difícil_."

"É impossível! Se eu ouvir 'Maki-chan' mais uma vez sou capaz de socá-lo. Como aquele cara aguenta isso?"

"Amor?" Shinkai riu ao notar sua expressão enojada.

"Hã?" Ele desejou que o livro estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos somente para atirá-lo longe. "Quem acredita nessa bobagem?"

Shinkai ofereceu um enigmático meio sorriso antes de aproximar-se. Arakita sabia o que aconteceria, mas não fez nada para pará-lo. Os lábios se encontraram devagar e o simples toque foi suficiente para atiçá-lo. Seus olhos se fecharam e a estranha sensação dissipou-se por seu corpo à medida que a mente lembrava-se das incontáveis carícias que eles já compartilharam naquele último ano.

Tudo começou com um beijo no meio de uma discussão. O moreno falava demais, Shinkai de menos e, embora ele não se recordasse do motivo da briga, seria impossível não se lembrar do que foi capaz de terminá-la: o ruivo o puxou pela blusa esportiva e os lábios se encontraram. _Eu não consegui me mover. Seus lábios tinham gosto de chocolate._

Ele já havia estado com garotas, entretanto, aquele foi "o" beijo que ficou em sua mente. A textura dos lábios, o gosto, o modo como a língua moveu-se dentro de sua boca... aquelas sensações únicas o conquistaram e, ainda que Shinkai houvesse recebido um soco pela ousadia, tempos depois foi o próprio Arakita quem tomou a iniciativa durante uma nova briga.

A partir daquele dia o colega de clube e de quarto tornou-se aquele que o envolvia quase todas as noites. Sexo foi a grande surpresa em sua vida, mesmo que uma parte dele continuasse relutante em aceitar que dois homens juntos pudesse ser tão extasiante. _No começo nós fazíamos todos os dias, como coelhos. Era inacreditável._ Parte da culpa obviamente recaia sobre o ruivo, que não se importava em mimá-lo e que era — secretamente, claro — um excelente amante.

Tempo transformou a relação física em um peculiar convívio. Sexo ainda continuava sendo o foco, apesar de ser praticado com menos frequência devido aos treinos; todavia, por muitas noites eles dividiram a mesma apertada cama de solteiro sem nenhum contato íntimo.

O moreno acostumou-se a ter companhia, sentir um corpo familiar abraçá-lo por trás durante a noite e acordar preso em um forte abraço. Quando precisava retornar para casa, ele geralmente passava horas virando-se na cama até pegar no sono. Cada fibra de seu ser havia se acostumado àquele rapaz.

O beijo foi longo o suficiente para fazer seu baixo ventre recordar-se de que eles não haviam feito sexo desde o último final de semana. Uma das mãos de Shinkai tocou seu rosto enquanto a outra deslizou displicentemente pelo peitoral até chegar à ereção. As pontas dos dedos a contornaram e um travesso meio sorriso confirmou suas suspeitas.

"Nós não vamos fazer nada até continuarmos _aquela_ conversa." Arakita encostou-se à parede e cobriu o colo com a manta.

"Qual conversa?" O ruivo pareceu genuinamente curioso.

"Hayato, eu juro!" Ele fez menção de socar a cama, mas não o fez. Qualquer deslize e seus gritos voltariam a soar pelo quarto. "Você sabe do que eu estou falando!"

"Eu não vejo razão para conversarmos, Yasutomo. Para mim o assunto está encerrado."

"Somente quando você retirar o que disse, maldito!" As palavras voltaram a ecoar em sua mente e as bochechas automaticamente se tornaram rubras. Era humilhante.

"O quê? Que eu te amo? Que você me ama?" Ele ergueu a cabeça ao sentir-se agarrado pelo colarinho. "É isso? Você _continua_ com isso?"

"Quem você pensa que é?! Você não sabe nada sobre mim, NADA!"

"Eu sei tudo sobre você e amo suas qualidades e defeitos." Shinkai segurou as mãos que o prendiam e tornou-se sério. "Por que é tão difícil para você assumir seus próprios sentimentos? Então não tem problema dormir com outro rapaz, mas é o fim do mundo se você se apaixonar por ele?"

"Eu não estou apaixonado por você! Eu não acredito nessas bobagens."

"É isso que você realmente pensa? O que você acredita que estamos fazendo? Você acha que amigos saem por ai beijando e lambendo outros amigos? Você faz isso com o resto do clube?"

"Claro que não." A simples menção gerou uma careta de nojo.

"Você faria o que fazemos com eles ou com qualquer outros garotos?"

"Não! _O que_ você pensa que eu sou?"

"Então por que comigo? O que eu tenho que eles não têm? Por que é a minha cama que você procura quando está com frio e a minha mão que aperta quando está com medo? O que eu significo para você, Yasutomo? Diga!"

Não havia raiva, tristeza ou alegria naquelas palavras.

Shinkai tinha o péssimo hábito de falar como se nada fosse grave ou importante o bastante para merecer certas emoções. Sua indiferença contrastava totalmente com o temperamento forte e impaciência do moreno. Tudo era para ontem e ele odiava pessoas indecisas e que não se esforçavam para alcançar seus objetivos.

Portanto, o que era aquele sentimento? Por que era tão difícil responder àquela pergunta? _E por que eu me transformei justamente no tipo de pessoa que mais detesto? _A compreensão de sua fraqueza o fez abaixar os olhos e sentir-se ridículo por ter se alterado anteriormente.

"Por hora, vamos esquecer esse assunto."

O ruivo deu as costas e ficou em pé. Arakita não precisou se esforçar para agarrar um dos pulsos, mas receou fazer a próxima pergunta. Ele não estava acostumado a conversas sérias ou estar em situações que exigiam soluções que não fossem gritos ou socos e pontapés.

"Desde quando?"

"Desde o começo." A pele ao redor de seus dedos tornou-se quente e os olhos negros se ergueram. As orelhas de Shinkai estavam vermelhas.

"Antes do beijo?"

"Não, mas logo depois." A voz soou um pouco risonha. "Naquele dia eu apenas queria que você ficasse quieto. O que veio depois, porém, foi proposital. A cada dia você me surpreendia e quando percebi já estava completamente encantado."

"Essas coisas... eu não sei... nós somos dois garotos! É... estranho, hm?"

"Dois garotos não podem se apaixonar?"

"P-Podem, mas eu não estou apaixonado."

"Então eu posso sair por ai e me apaixonar por outra pessoa?"

"Não, seu maldito infiel!"

A velocidade com que a mão tapou sua boca não foi rápida o suficiente. Arakita sabia que tinha falado demais, porém, ele não fora o único a ouvir. O ruivo virou-se, ajoelhando-se na beirada da cama e oferecendo um largo e pomposo sorriso.

Ele odiava como aquele rapaz acreditava estar sempre certo, no entanto, o pior era não encontrar nenhum modo para refutar seus argumentos. _Não é como se eu nunca houvesse pensado sobre isso, porque eu pensei! Ele consegue me ler como um livro aberto e não existe nada mais enervante do que um sabe-tudo._

O pensamento já havia cruzado sua mente, contudo, era difícil admitir certas verdades pessoais que culminavam em ataques internos de vergonha. Ele era autossuficiente, não? Depois que entrou no ensino médio, e após ver seu sonho desaparecer, ele havia prometido a si mesmo que seria o único responsável por suas escolhas, seu destino.

"Nee, Yasu, não vamos mais brigar, está bem? Você não precisa me dizer nada agora."

_Yasu..._ Ele sentiu-se engolir seco. Seu coração bateu mais rápido com a menção de seu primeiro nome dito daquele modo e por um instante a discussão anterior pareceu totalmente insignificante. O entorno facilitava aquele estranho senso de familiaridade. Por quase três anos ele vivia naquele quarto de dormitório, tendo aquela mesma pessoa como companhia. A relação mudou e era difícil olhar para trás e lembrar-se do tempo em que ele ia sozinho para cama. Suas noites, desde o último ano, eram passadas acompanhadas justamente por aquele que o olhava com brilhantes e caídos olhos azuis.

"Eu não me importo." O moreno tentou mover as pernas, entretanto, não foi possível. Shinkai arrastou-se um pouco mais para cima, a ponto de apoiar as mãos sobre suas coxas. "E está tarde. Você deveria estar na cama."

"Eu estava te esperando."

"E se eu não tivesse aparecido?"

"Eu tinha certeza de que você voltaria, Yasu."

"Eu deixei tudo no outro quarto... meu travesseiro e cobertor."

"Você pode usar as minhas coisas."

O ruivo ergueu-se, apoiando um dos cotovelos sobre a cama. O largo sorriso foi se desfazendo aos poucos até tornar-se uma fina linha. _Isso é ruim._ Arakita sentiu-se respirar manualmente. Ele conhecia aquele olhar, o silêncio e o entusiasmado arrepio que subiu por suas costas e o fez mover-se na cama. A mão esquerda de Shinkai subiu pela roupa de cama, tocando a colcha e apalpando-o entre as pernas. Seu corpo inclinou-se para cima e por um momento o moreno corou. _Dane-se... eu não me importo mais..._

O beijo foi mútuo. O ruivo abaixou-se e foi recebido no meio do caminho por lábios famintos e sedentos por contato. Arakita ajoelhou-se na cama, livrando-se do pijama com uma velocidade incrível. Blusas e calças foram atiradas pelo cômodo e ambos deitaram-se ao mesmo tempo, juntando os corpos e intensificando a carícia.

Ele amava sexo.

Ele amava as grandes e pesadas mãos que puxavam com violência sua roupa de baixo também vermelha.

Ele amava como os dedos envolviam sua ereção, masturbando-a sem segundos pensamentos, como se aquela fosse uma extensão de seu próprio corpo.

Ele amava os dentes que mordiam seu pescoço, marcando a pele e deixando claro que aquela área, não, que aquela pessoa lhe pertencia.

E, principalmente, ele amava aquela única e peculiar sensação de posse, desejo e algo mais que fazia os pelos de seus braços se arrepiarem e seu membro tornar-se ainda mais excitado. O gosto dos beijos de amora, o cheiro de suor misturado com uma fraca colônia, o formato de seu corpo... ele amava tudo.

Os dentes morderam seu abdômen, fazendo-o rir baixo. A graça, todavia, durou apenas o tempo necessário para que Shinkai abocanhasse o membro. O riso então deu lugar a um baixo gemido. Suas mãos seguravam os cabelos vermelhos, puxando-os todas as vezes que a língua circulava a ereção, arrepiando-o. _Ele é bom nisso. Bom demais..._

Todas as vezes que o ruivo o recebia em seus lábios era como se nada mais importasse. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazia, provocando-o com movimentos mais intensos e excitando-o todas as vezes que ameaçava tocar a entrada com sua mão livre.

Arakita gostava de garotas. Elas eram bonitas, fofas e cheirosas. Suas curvas o faziam trancar-se no banheiro, fantasiando com posições, expressões e roupas. Porém, nenhuma mulher foi capaz de cativá-lo daquela maneira, na cama ou fora dela. Seus poucos relacionamentos foram superficiais e terminavam após algumas tardes de sexo escondido.

Intimamente, ele sempre buscou por algo além do que suas namoradas poderiam oferecer. Não era uma anatomia masculina, mas o sentimento de cumplicidade e possessividade que envolvia aquele ato. Quando estava com Shinkai era como se fossem as únicas pessoas na face da Terra. Não havia maratonas, treinos ou clube... tudo o que importava era a extasiante necessidade por contato e o absurdo desejo de irem o mais longe possível.

Aquele rapaz o tornava sujo e ele adorava aquilo.

A esperada sensação aconteceu após alguns minutos. Ele sentia o clímax aproximando-se a cada movimento, mas havia tantas coisas que poderiam ser feitas, que chegar ao orgasmo daquele modo parecia uma grande perda de tempo. _Esse tipo de coisa não deveria me fazer sentir tão bem..._ O moreno inclinou a cabeça para trás quando o primeiro dedo o invadiu. Ele não ouviu o som da tampa do lubrificante sendo aberta, no entanto, sentiu sua temperatura fria em contato com o calor de seu corpo.

O ruivo era geralmente morto de fome e pacato quando estava longe do quarto e de uma cama. Entre quatro paredes a calma e paciência davam lugar a movimentos exagerados e as preliminares eram rápidas, isso quando aconteciam. O próprio Arakita não era o melhor exemplo de cuidados, e rivalizava com o amante com relação à pressa. Um segundo dedo foi adicionado, penetrando-o profundamente e tocando seu ponto especial. As mãos apertaram a roupa de cama, esperando pelo próximo movimento, que não aconteceu. Seu corpo foi virado e seu quadril erguido logo em seguida.

O som de alguma coisa sendo aberta chegou aos seus ouvidos, contudo, sua mente não processou todas aquelas informações com a rapidez necessária.

Em um segundo ele estava se deleitando com o duplo estímulo, para depois ser virado e invadido por algo muito mais interessante que meros dedos.

Seus dentes morderam as costas de sua mão, omitindo o rouco gemido que subiu por sua garganta. A dor foi pontual, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. A falta de preparação e a excitação tornavam seu corpo sensível aos movimentos. Arakita podia sentir completamente a ereção que o invadia, sua extensão e até onde ela conseguia chegar. Aqueles detalhes pareciam ainda mais sórdidos em sua mente, principalmente quando ele adicionava a posição em que se encontrava naquela equação. _Se alguém aparecesse agora, o que eu diria? Se Fuku-chan abrisse a porta e me visse de quatro, com seu melhor amigo atrás de mim, o que ele pensaria?_

A segunda estocada o fez afastar aqueles pensamentos tolos. As mãos de Shinkai agarraram seu quadril, apertando-o e iniciando movimentos lentos, ainda que fortes. Seu pré-orgasmo pingava sobre a colcha azul clara, manchando uma ovelha que estampava o lençol. _Outra roupa de cama que acabará no lixo._

Ele não se importava. Aos poucos os pensamentos racionais se esvaiam, dando lugar ao mais básico instinto humano. Ele podia sentir o sangue descer por seu pescoço e tornando sua face rubra. O ritmo foi imposto após alguns segundos e o que começou com uma tentativa ridícula de reconciliação terminaria como todos os desentendimentos entre eles: uma mistura quase doentia de saliva, suor e sêmen.

As lágrimas encheram seus olhos quando o clímax se aproximou. A cama rangia e o som emitido rivalizada com os ruídos do próprio ato. Todas as vezes que o ruivo o penetrava suas pernas batiam violentamente contra o quadril e a parte interna das coxas de Arakita.

O grande momento, entretanto, aconteceu quando sua mão esquerda passou a masturbar seu sexo, que estava solitário e necessitado de atenção. Os movimentos eram desajeitados, embora não tenha sido preciso muito esforço. O orgasmo aconteceu quando a ereção esbarrou em seu ponto especial, levando uma deliciosa sensação por todo o seu corpo. Os olhos negros se fecharam, os lábios se entreabriram e Arakita Yasutomo cantou.

Por algum tempo o mundo parou de girar e a realidade transformou-se em um véu negro que cobria seu rosto e o impossibilitava de enxergar. Sua consciência parecia um fio esperando o instante certo de arrebentar e deixá-lo totalmente no mundo dos sonhos. Todavia, havia alguém para garantir que ele permanecesse _muito bem_ acordado.

O véu dissipou-se lentamente e o moreno teve tempo somente de tapar a boca ou teria gritado ao sentir as últimas estocadas. Elas eram fundas, tão fundas que por um momento ele achou que estivesse sendo dividido ao meio. Os dedos apertavam seu quadril, mãos possessivas e que faziam questão de avisá-lo de que aquele era o seu lugar. Era ali que ele pertencia.

"Yasu..."

Os olhos negros se fecharam e por um breve instante seus lábios formaram um meio sorriso. _Ele sempre chama meu nome quando está próximo..._ A última estocada confirmou aquela teoria e Arakita precisou utilizar muita força de vontade para simplesmente não tombar sobre a cama. Shinkai moveu-se uma última vez e o moreno juntou as sobrancelhas, virando o rosto e lançando um olhar ferino.

"Oi... você..."

"E-Eu sinto muito..." O ruivo corou e foi adorável. Suas bochechas rubras combinavam perfeitamente com os olhos azuis e o cabelo cor de fogo. "Eu... Eu juro que usei, vê?" Ele apontou para o pacote de preservativo aberto e que havia caído ao chão.

Arakita nada disse, afundando o rosto na roupa de cama e esperando que seu amante se retirasse de dentro dele. O movimento foi lento e o silêncio que seguiu aquele instante foi pesado.

"Desculpe..." A respiração do ruivo tornou-se pesada. "O preservativo estourou..."

"Maldito!"

O moreno deixou-se cair sobre a cama, mantendo o rosto escondido. Ele havia sentido que algo estava diferente durante o sexo, mas nada disse. _Agora eu vou precisar de outro banho. _Seu corpo colocou-se de pé com dificuldade e seus dedos correram para pegar a roupa de baixo, vestindo-a antes que ele começasse a sentir algo escorrer por suas pernas. Dignidade nunca era demais.

"Você vai dormir sujo?" Arakita vestiu a calça do pijama, percebendo tarde demais que ela estava ao contrário.

"Não, eu vou com você." Shinkai ainda parecia desconcertado e tentou ao máximo ser discreto ao jogar o preservativo furado no lixo.

Cada andar era composto por seis quartos e um banheiro. Não havia vários chuveiros como o vestiário, mas era possível banhar-se em dupla sem problemas. O moreno começou a se despir assim que pisou no banheiro, não perdendo tempo em se enfiar em um dos espaços reservados para o banho. Shinkai veio logo atrás, porém, não seguiu para o chuveiro ao lado.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele teve tempo apenas de tirar a água do rosto. Havia duas mãos em sua cintura.

"Continuando o que começamos..." A resposta foi acompanhada por um largo sorriso. "Uma vez não é suficiente e você sabe disso, Yasu~"

"São duas da manhã, idiota! Duas da manhã!"

"E...? Desde quando tempo é um problema para você?" O ruivo pareceu surpreso. "Eu me lembro do acampamento que fomos e como você se enfiou debaixo do meu cobertor e começou a me mas —"

Arakita o calou com a palma de sua mão. Certas coisas deveriam ser conservadas apenas como lembranças. Uma furtiva língua lambeu a pele, fazendo-o retirá-la por instinto. Aquela atitude mostrou-se tola, pois Shinkai não perdeu tempo em juntar os corpos e parecendo orgulhoso por exibir uma nova ereção.

O moreno soltou um baixo "tsk", subindo as mãos e deixando que seus dedos percorressem os molhados fios vermelhos, que foram puxados um pouco para trás. Seu rosto inclinou-se e sua língua invadiu a boca do amante, provando-a por uma segunda vez naquele dia.

Ele nunca foi bom com diálogos e conversas sérias. Atitudes falavam mais do que palavras e se Shinkai fosse observador o suficiente saberia que aquela briga já havia sido resolvida. Algo dentro dele havia mudado naquela noite e aprendido uma valiosa lição.

Arakita adorava brigas, pedalar, Bepsi e Fukutomi.

No entanto, seu coração pertencia somente a uma única pessoa. Alguém que adorava biscoitos de chocolate recém-saídos do forno; alguém que amava coelhos; alguém que entrelaçava suas pernas as dele durante o inverno, pois sabia que seus pés se tornavam gelados; alguém que o esperaria retornar durante a noite apenas para dizer que o amava...

Alguém como _ele_.

— FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Yay! Minha primeira fanfic de Yowamushi Pedal!

Como sempre, fiquei mega receosa em postá-la, mas já estava pronta e pensei "por que não?"

Beeem, YowaPeda se transformou em um dos meus passatempos favoritos, e é impressão minha ou os melhores personagens estão saindo de mangás/animes com temática esportiva? Personagens estilo Arakita e Shinkai me dão coisas, meus dedos coçam e eu tenho uma obrigação moral de escrevê-los!

Esta fanfic me deixou tão inspirada que acabou ganhando uma irmã MakiToudou, em que contarei o tal desentendimento que mencionei nesta aqui. Começarei a postá-la no primeiro domingo de julho (:

Agradeço por lerem até aqui e vejo vocês em breve!


End file.
